Planes Arruinados
by MarFer Hatake
Summary: Las nuevas responsabilidades de Shikamaru han logrado que el escaso tiempo junto a su problemática se vea afectado, ante tal situación el Nara planea recompensarla mientras Temari no puede hacer más que emocionarse con la idea y decide ayudar a que está sea uno de los mejores momentos en la vida de ambos. Lastima que las cosas no siempre salen como uno planea.


_**Hola a todos, antes de comenzar quiero confesar que me siento realmente avergonzada por tardarme en publicar la siguiente historia, fueron demasiadas cosas que afectaron mi ritmo de escritura pero una vez superado todo no me queda más que presentarles esta nueva locura mía, así que espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Disclaime: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

Planes Arruinados.

" _Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡NO ESTA PASANDO!"_

Esa era la línea de pensamiento que abarcaba mi cabeza durante casi 20 minutos.

Los mismos 20 minutos que me había pasado encerrada en un baño ajeno.

20 minutos en los cuales la puerta del susodicho baño no había dejado de sonar acompañado de la perezosa voz de mi vago novio preguntándome si me encontraba bien, lo que ayudó para que un nuevo pensamiento ocupara mi cabeza.

" _¿ Es en serio Shikamaru? Si llevo encerrada tanto tiempo en tu baño es porque obviamente no estaba nada bien, ¡ Vago idiota!"_

Luché con todas mis fuerzas para que esos pensamientos no salieran de mi boca, este no era un buen momento para intercambiar agresiones verbales, además el Nara no tenía la culpa de la desgracia…. Bueno si lo pensamos bien puede que sí pero en realidad necesitaría recapitular los hechos para poder llegar a una conclusión aceptable.

Uno diría con facilidad que simplemente no fue mi día, que tal vez me había levantando con el pie izquierdo entre muchas otras tontas teorías, la verdad es que sabía que la desgracia que estaba viviendo en este momento fue el resultado de una cadena de errores que venía arrastrando desde hacía un par de meses, los mismos meses que llevaba disgustada con Shikamaru por el repentino distanciamiento entre nosotros.

Tengo que admitir que cuando Shikamaru logró convertirse en el ayudante del Hokage fue una gran sorpresa para mí, y no porque dudara de sus habilidades ¡ Por supuesto que no! Es solo que me pareció utópico que el Nara, siendo tan vago como es, se hubiera echado encima semejante tarea y fue en ese momento cuando entendí lo mucho que había madurado e inmediatamente la sorpresa se convirtió en orgullo y luego en nostalgia ¡Mi bebito llorón estaba creciendo!

Pero nunca imaginé que ese crecimiento crearía un retroceso entre nosotros. Con el nuevo puesto, el cargo como líder de su clan y el trabajo de la unión, nuestras de por sí escasas visitas fueron disminuyendo y con eso el poco tiempo que podíamos pasar juntos. Como hija y hermana de Kages sabía muy bien lo desgastante que era el actual trabajo de Shikamaru por lo que trate de ser comprensiva y paciente, dos palabras que claramente no estaban en mi vocabulario.

¡ Tres meses! Había pasado tres meses desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto, y eso fue durante una reunión del consejo por lo que no cuenta. Si no fuera por las cartas que recibía cada semana realmente empezaría a dudar de la existencia de nuestra relación, estaba considerando seriamente el reclamarle un poco más de atención cuando para mi horror noté como sus cartas tardaban más en llegar ¡Ahora me escribía cada dos semanas! Y fue ahí cuando decidí poner un alto. Lo más lógico era contestarle con una serie de insultos y amenazas, pero no, decidí hacer algo mucho mejor: no contestarle ni esa ni ninguna de las siguientes cartas ( si es que tenía la intención de escribirme).

En total no contesté tres de sus cartas y en todas ponía lo mismo _" ¿ Está todo bien"? " ¿estás muy ocupada?" " ¿Demasiado trabajo en Suna?"_ y solo en la última se atrevió a preguntar _" ¿ hice algo mal?"._ Me irritaba el simple hecho de que no fuera capaz de entender lo que ocurría y todos los habitantes de Suna fueron las víctimas de mi mal humor ( Kankuro fue mi presa favorita) afortunadamente para todos, casi a finales del mes Shikamaru por fin escribió lo que tanto había esperado:

 _Mi querida y amada problemática:_

 _Ya me quedó claro que estás enojada._

 _Eso es una gran lástima considerando que casualmente tengo el siguiente fin de semana libre, casualmente el mismo fin de semana que mi madre se va de viaje con las madres de Ino y Chouji en un dizque viaje de chicas, ¿ puedes creerlo? Me deja solo, dos días enteros abandonado a mi suerte porque dizque ya soy un adulto responsable que se puede cuidar solo._

 _Pero estoy tranquilo porque sé que por muy enojada que estés no tendrás el corazón de dejarme solito en mi casa ( que porciento es muy grande, ¿ ya lo notaste?) así que te estaré esperando con ansias en la puerta de la aldea, calculo que si sales temprano el día siguiente de recibir mi carta llegarás el sábado en la mañana, así que nos veremos hasta entonces._

 _Shikamaru._

 _Pd: eres demasiado problemática ¿ sabías?._

Decir que mi corazón no latió de emoción después de haber leído semejante mensaje sería una gran mentira, no solo vería a mi vago si no que tendríamos toda su casa a nuestra disposición ¡ Kami! Solo tú sabes lo mucho que extraño estar entre sus brazos y despertar a su lado, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que hicimos el amor que quería que este nuevo encuentro fuera perfecto. Así que no lo pensé mucho y me puse a preparar mi equipaje para marcharme esa misma tarde, porque casualmente Gaara también me había dado unos cuantos días libres.

Nunca en mi vida había realizado un viaje con tanta prisa pero sabía que bien valía la pena, por fortuna mis esfuerzos dieron resultados y me encontré en las puertas de Konoha el viernes en la noche. Izumo y Kotetsu se sorprendieron al instante al verme llegar y se ofrecieron rápidamente a mandar por Shikamaru, pero me negué al instante y en su lugar les pedí a ambos que le entregaran un mensaje donde le escribía sobre mi adelantada llegada y que me buscara en el hotel donde siempre me hospedaba, les agradecí a ambos chicos que accedieron con gusto a mi petición y me dispuse a marcharme con prisa, después de todo no tenía mucho tiempo a mi disposición.

Tiré a un lado mi equipaje en cuanto fui instalada en mi habitación y salí con prisa hacia las calles, mi objetivo era una tienda de vestidos que había llamado mi atención la última vez que estuve en Konoha y solo la conocía porque Ino me había arrastrado al lugar argumentado que mi guardarropa le hacía falta alguna de esas prendas. Por motivos de orgullo me negué rotundamente a adquirir alguna pieza pero admito que más de una logró llamar mi atención, no podía evitar preguntarme si a Shikamaru le gustaría verme vestida de esa manera.

Conozco a Shikamaru lo suficientemente como para saber que una de sus estrategias para contentarme era preparar una cena íntima en su casa, sabía muy bien cómo terminaría la velada, así que pensé que si el vago se estaba sobre esforzando yo podía hacer a un lado mi tonto orgullo y comprarme uno de eso ridículos vestidos. Dentro de la tienda las cosas fueron más fáciles de lo que pensaba, automáticamente mi atención se fijaron en dos vestidos ambos modelos parecidos: recto de tirantes y largo por encima de la rodilla, solo que el primero era negro con botones en la parte de la blusa y el segundo era color lila con un delgado cinturón negro a la cintura, al final pensé que con este último me vería bastante diferente y femenina por lo que me decidí por este, lo probé, pague y me marché lo más rápido que pude antes de que algún conocido me viera salir del lugar.

Cuando regrese al cuarto del hotel me fui directamente al baño y me prprepa para dormir, supuse que después del viaje exprés de mi aldea a Konoha y la repentina salida de compras a hurtadillas que acababa de realizar terminaría cayendo como desmayada en mi cama, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así, no se con exactitud cuánto tiempo estimado he dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, supuse que era debido a la emoción por ver a Shikamaru por lo que no le preste atención a mi repentino Insomnio, en su lugar decidí esperar pacientemente a que mis ojos se cerraran, fue duro pero a cabo de unas horas ya me encontraba realizando la actividad favorita de mi vago.

Lo primero que noté al despertar fue una ligera punzada en mi vientre, lo definía de esa manera ya que la molestia no me causaba ningún dolor o malestar, solo era eso: una simple molestia que inmediatamente asocié con hambre ya que la noche anterior no había cenado y según el reloj del buró ya era tarde para no haber tomado un desayuno. Ignore totalmente el malestar en mi estómago y me dispuse a prepararme para recibir a Shikamaru, si mi intuición no me fallaba estaba casi segura de que vendría por mí para salir a desayunar.

Justo cuando había amarrado la última de mis colegas escuché como la puerta de la habitación era golpeada, sonreí antes de dirigirme a abrir mientras pensaba si debía actuar enojada o cariñosa, estaba consiente que la segunda opción era lo que ambos necesitábamos después de tanto tiempo separados pero ¡ Vamos! Todos sabemos que la primera opción era mas divertida, sin embargo el vago no me dio tiempo de elegir ya que apenas abrí la puerta fui asaltada por sus labios. Amaba y odiaba los besos de ese hombre, era una forma tan intensa y única que hacía perder cada uno de mis sentidos con suma facilidad y claramente hoy no era la excepción.

Pero justo cuando la situación se ponía emocionante Shikamaru marco el alto, en una situación normal eso me habría enojado mucho pero hoy tenía cierto conocimiento de sus acciones, además noté lo difícil que fue para el apartarse de mi.

Definitivamente, estaba dejando lo mejor para la noche.

\- Buenos días – le dije con una sonrisa en cuanto recuperé el aliento.

\- Problemática, ¿ Te costaba mucho avisarme de tu llegada? –

\- ¿ Y arruinar la sorpresa? –

\- Mendokusai – me dio un beso en la frente después de decir su palabra favorita – vamos mujer que ya es bastante tarde-

El resto del día fue tal como esperaba: desayunamos juntos, lo acompañe a contemplar las nubes en su colina favorita y el me ayudó a entrenar un poco, bueno se podría decir que lo obligué y en recompensación accedí a dormir en la intemperie un par de horas con él, cuando despertamos Shikamaru me guió a un establecimiento especializado en curry para almorzar, sobra decir que la comida estuvo más que deliciosa, al terminar decidimos caminar un poco y en el trayecto decidimos ir a visitar a el padre de Shikamaru y a su sensei, cuando estuvimos frente a sus tumbas cada uno le dedicó una oración, al finalizar le di a ambos hombres un pequeño agradecimiento: a Shikaku- San por haber traído un hombre tan maravilloso al mundo y a Asuma – sensei por haber guiado sus pasos de tan buena manera, sabía muy bien que si Shikamaru era tan magnífica persona en gran parte era gracias a ellos y por eso tendrían mis respetos y agradecimientos por siempre.

Cuando salimos del cementerio nos dirigimos de nuevo al hotel, cuando crucé la puerta de la habitación noté que Shikamaru no seguía mis pasos lo que hizo que me detuviera a mirarlo fijamente, al instante Vi como se frotaba la nuca, esa acción que siempre lo delataba cuando estaba nervioso y que siempre me causaba algo de gracia. Le cuestioné directamente que ocurría y el contesto apenado que tendría que marcharse un momento pero que regresaría por mí para la cena, nuevamente me puse a pensar en lo histérica que me hubiera puesto en otras circunstancias pero por suerte hoy estaba dispuesta a ser algo tolerable, así que asentí dándole a entender que no habría ningún problema y el se marchó con una mirada de sorpresa e incredulidad en el rostro.

Cuando la puerta se cerró me tumbé sobre la cara con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, ante mis ojos en estos momentos Shikamaru era la persona más predecible, era obvio que su urgencia para irse era preparar todo para nuestra noche fue por eso que lo dejé marchar tan fácilmente, además yo también debería empezar con mis propios preparativos pero cuando me levanté para sentarme sentí un agudo dolor en mi estómago que me hizo volver a recostarme sobre la cama, en realidad había empezado a sentir el malestar cuando salimos del restaurante, al parecer el curry había estado demasiado picante. Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir un poco esperando que al despertar el dolor hubiera desaparecido, lo último que deseaba era enfermarme del estómago y arruinar nuestra noche de acción, eso sería demasiado triste y vergonzoso.

Cuando abrí mis ojos noté la oscuridad en la que estaba sumergida mi habitación, con mucha flojera miré el reloj para confirmar la hora y el horror que sentí al hacerlo me hizo levantarme de un brinco, me reclamé a mi misma por haber sido tan vaga para dormir tanto ( al parecer lo Nara se me estaba pegando) tomé mi ropa para encerrarme en el baño, fue la ducha más veloz y helada que he tenido incluso estaba segura que bien podría ganar un premio Nobel por eso. Enrosque la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y salí del baño para empezar a vestirme.

Mis ojos buscaban con desesperación el pequeño equipaje que siempre traía en mis visitas a Konoha y que en esta ocasión estaba más pesado de lo normal, me tranquilice un poco cuando lo encontré abandonado en la esquina de la habitación así que rápidamente lo abrí para buscar el conjunto de lencería que me había comprado días antes de llegar a Konoha, sin perder tiempo arroje la toalla al piso y me lo puse sin dudar, me puse frente al gran espejo dentro de mi habitación para mirar con o que quedaba y lo que ví me dejó helada. El conjunto consistía en un sujetador tipo corset que se ajustaba perfectamente bien a mi cuerpo haciendo que mi de por sí pequeño busto resaltará de forma natural con la prenda, el brassier estaba acompañado de una diminuta tanga de encaje que hacía lucir mis glúteos de forma tan maravillosa que tuve que parpadear varias veces para comprobar que no estaba imaginando la imagen frente a mí.

Nunca en mi vida me había imaginado verme de forma tan ¿ Provocativa? E inmediatamente comencé a dudar sobre si era buena idea vestirme de esa forma, es decir, ¿ a Shikamaru no le parecería vulgar? Pero un vistazo rápido al reloj me confirmó que no había tiempo para arrepentirse Shikamaru estaba a minutos de llegar y yo seguía en ropa interior, así que mandé al diablo mis dudas y de un rápido movimiento me puse el vestido que había adquirido la noche anterior, calce unas zapatillas negras de tacón y me peine con mis dos coletas bajas, estaba terminando de ponerme un poco de brillo labial cuando escucho golpes en la puerta y sonreí al darme cuenta que lo había logrado, ahora solo quedaba salir ha encontrarme con el vago y encargarme que está fuera una de las mejores noches de nuestras vidas.

Shikamaru pareció bastante sorprendido al verme pero par mi disgusto no se tomó la molestia de expresarlo en palabras, en su lugar se dispuso a guiar mis pasos hacia su casa en total silencio, cosa que empezaba a incomodarme y el hecho de empezar a sentir nuevamente la molestia en mi estómago no ayudaba en nada. Cuando por fin llegamos a la residencia Nara el me abrió la puerta para permitirme el paso y una vez adentro me dispuse a mirar con atención el lugar, tal como esperaba el lugar estaba lleno de flores, las luces estaba apagadas pero el lugar estaba iluminado por las velas que se encontraban sobre la mesa, la cual estaba repleta de deliciosa comida, sin duda alguna, el Nara había cumplido con mis expectativas.

No pude evitar lanzarme a besarlo en cuanto sentí su presencia tras de mí, fue un beso fuerte y demandante que le hacía ver lo mucho que me había hecho falta, estaba comenzando a acariciar su espalda cuando empecé a notar cierta humedad ahí abajo lo que me hizo sonrojar ¿ en verdad estaba tan urgida de el para excitarme tan rápido? En ese momento la cena podía irse al demonio lo único que quería era encerrarme con el en su habitación y no salir de ahí hasta que fuera hora de mi partida, estaba comenzando a preguntarme si Shikamaru había preparado la cama con pétalos de rosas como había imaginado cuando con un suave movimiento me separó de su lado.

\- Aún … aún no, primero quiero hablar un rato contigo – dijo entre jadeos mientras tomaba mi mano para dirigirme hacia la mesa.

Estaba tratando de comer lo mejor posible y no es que la comida estuviera mala si no todo lo contrario era uno de los mejores sazones que hubiera probado, pero el insistente picoteo en mi estómago no me permitía disfrutar a gusto los manjares ofrecidos, varias veces me propuse ir al tocador para tratar de recuperarme pero me convencía que no era nada y que simplemente el malestar pasaría y lo peor de todo era que Shikamaru comenzaba a notarlo ya que se había mantenido callado todo este tiempo.

En el momento en que me disponía a levantarme para ir al tocador el poso una de sus manos sobre la mía y comenzó a acariciarme los dedos con tranquilidad en ese momento sentía nuevamente aquella humedad pero mucho más intensa, podía jurar como incluso la sentí resbalar entre mis muslos lo que me hizo sonrojar de vergüenza, luche con todas mis fuerzas de tranquilizarme al mismo tiempo que noté como Shikamaru comenzaba a hablar, lo mire tan serio que estuve a punto de preguntar qué ocurría, pero aquella sensación comenzaba a repetirse una y otra vez.

No fue hasta que sentí el vestido mojado cuando mi cerebro hizo un clic, inmediatamente me quedé congelada en mi lugar mientras trataba de convencerme de que no era lo que estaba pensando, con miedo volví a dirigir mi vista hacia Shikamaru, el seguía hablando con la mirada perdida en su plato pero llegó un momento en que se distrajo para buscar algo de su bolsillo y supe que era el momento. Me levanté rápidamente de mi asiento y corrí hacia el baño principal, había estado varias veces en aquella casa por lo que supe de inmediato donde se encontraba, una vez dentro me asegure de poner muy bien el seguro y me senté sobre el retrete solo para contemplar con horror aquella mancha carmesí adornando mi vestido.

* * *

Cuando compré el anillo de compromiso supe que mis planes tenían un cincuenta porciento de triunfar y otro cincuenta porciento de fracasar, sin embargo por algún extraño motivo que aún no comprendo muy bien decidí ser optimista y creer que Temari me correspondería, por eso es que llevaba más de dos meses planificando está cena en la cual por fin me armaría de valor para pedirle a mi problemática que me concediera el honor de ser mi esposa.

Mi madre y los hermanos de Temari fueron mis fieles cómplices en esta faena lo que atrajo un sinfín de charlas vergonzosas con ellos, pero qué bien habían valido la pena si con eso conseguía mi objetivo. Gaara fue quien se había encargado de mantener a Temari lo suficientemente ocupada con mucho papeleo absurdo y una que otra misión para que no sospechara nada mientras mi madre y yo hacíamos los preparativos para conseguir a la nueva matriarca del clan.

Cuando todo estuvo listo me contacte con Gaara para informarle la fecha que había decidido para hacer la petición y para mí alivio el contesto que fácilmente podría darle a Temari esos días de descanso pero me advirtió que no demorara más ya que ella comenzaba a irritarse por la situación. Sonreí con ternura al saber que Temari, a su manera problemática también me extrañaba, durante todo este tiempo le había estado diciendo que estaba muy ocupado en el trabajo y que por eso no habíamos podido vernos, una pequeña mentira piadosa ya que no eran mis asuntos laborales lo que me mantenía ocupado si no la planeación de nuestro futuro juntos.

Kakashi me había otorgado gustosamente el fin de semana deseándome la mejor de las suertes, ya antes le había enviado una carta a Temari donde le informaba que la vería el sábado temprano por lo que mi madre se había pasado gran parte de la noche del viernes preparando los platillos para la noche especial, le había insistido que no era necesario que se esforzará tanto ya que al siguiente día saldría de viaje con sus amigas y no deseaba que se cansará de más, pero ella tan terca como siempre se negó rotundamente. Ya era media noche cuando todo estuvo listo, no recordaba la última vez que mi madre hubiera preparado un banquete tan apetitoso solo que en esta ocasión la mesa estaba llena de todas las comidas favoritas de Temari, una lista que Kankuro fue tan amable de proporcionarnos, al final guardamos todo en la nevera y fuimos a descansar un poco antes del gran día.

Al día siguiente ya me encontraba muy temprano en las puertas de Konoha despidiendo a mi madre y a sus amigas, ella me abrazo fuertemente antes de irse diciéndome que todo estaría bien y Kami sabe lo mucho que necesitaba escuchar esas palabras, la vi marcharse mientras me preparaba para recibir a Temari ya que estaba seguro que no demoraría mucho en llegar pero para mi sorpresa Izumo y Kotetsu me informaron que ella había llegado la noche anterior. Decir que mi corazón estuvo a punto de salir del pecho era muy poca cosa, la solo idea de pensar que si Temari hubiera ido a buscarme la noche anterior nos habría descubierto me hizo sentir un escalofrío estremecedor.

Rápidamente salí en su búsqueda, no estaba dispuesto a recibir más sustos, pero para mi sorpresa Temari me recibió de forma muy cálida a comparación de los reclamos y gritos que honestamente estaba esperando de ella, aparentemente me había extrañado más de lo que había pensado y eso me hizo sonreír como bobo. Lamentablemente tuve que salir de mí ensoñación para llevar a cabo mi misión de esta tarde, mi objetivo era distraer a Temari lo suficiente para que Ino y Chouji arreglaran la casa para la ocasión, pasar el día con mi problemática no era lo difícil si no evitar que ella sospechara algo, lo cual sería sumamente difícil tomando en cuenta lo intuitiva que era mi futura mujer.

Afortunadamente todo salió bien y tuve un día maravilloso junto a Temari, eran muy contadas las ocasiones en la que podríamos pasar tanto tiempo juntos por lo que disfrute mucho su compañía, desafortunadamente me recordé a mí mismo que tenía que dejarla por unas cuantas horas para terminar con los preparativos. Decir que no temblaba de miedo al imaginar cómo reaccionaria Temari con la noticia me convertiría en un gran mentiroso, sabía muy bien que la escasa paciencia de mi novia podría reventar al decirle que tenía que desaparecer un momento de nuestro amado fin de semana juntos, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al recibir su aprobación sin ninguna queja o reclamo, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para salir de mí asombro y poder marcharme.

Cuando llegué a casa pude notar con mucho agrado la decoración del lugar, si bien es cierto que como la gran mayoría de los hombres no me interesaba mucho este tipo de cosas me era totalmente imposible no reconocer el talento de Ino y sonreí al imaginarme el arduo trabajo que Chouji había tenido que hacer bajo las órdenes de nuestra amiga, en definitiva le debía una gran cena.

Mire el reloj de la sala solo para confirmar que tenía el tiempo contado así que me dirigí velozmente al baño y una vez adentro comencé a prepararme. Me tomé mi tiempo para ducharme esperando que con esto se me pasarán un poco los nervios que comenzaba a sentir, no fue hasta que sentí entumecerme dentro de la tina que decidí salir, tome la toalla mas cercana y me dispuse a secar muy bien mi cabello para poder hacer mi famosa coleta, cuando esta estuvo lista me acerque un poco al espejo para confirmar que estuviera bien, una vez ahí analice cuidadosamente mi mentón solo para confirmar que traía uno que otro vello adornando mi rostro, busque la navaja y me puse a rasurarme con mucho cuidado lo último que quería en este momento era una fea cortada adornando mi rostro, cuando termine con eso tome un poco de loción y lo aplique por la zona trabajada.

Muy conforme con el resultado salí del baño con la toalla atada a mi cintura hacia mi habitación para vestirme, ya había elegido con anterioridad ( y bajo la supervisión de mi madre e Ino) un par de pantalones de vestir negro con una camisa de manga corta verde, no era algo elegante pero si lo más formal que me verían vestir en un día de descanso de mis obligaciones como Shinobi. Cuando terminé con mi arreglo bajé a la cocina para concluir con las preparaciones, lo único que tenía que hacer era preparar y recalentar todo lo que mi madre había cocinado la noche anterior, me asegure de servir a la perfección los alimentos de manera que la mesa se asemejara a un elegante banquete, fue difícil pero cuando por fin obtuve el resultado deseado me dispuse a tomar mi saco negro y salí en busca de mi problemática.

Durante todo el día había estado bastante tranquilo en respecto a mis intenciones de esta noche, pero justo ahora cuando me encontraba caminando hacia el hotel de Temari sentía como cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensaba y mi respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada fue algo así como si recién aún comenzará a captar lo que estaba apunto de hacer, mi organismo me pedía a gritos un cigarrillo, ya había tomado la maña de usar la nicotina en mis momentos de estrés pero logré controlarme ya que había jurado que al menos por esta noche no fumaría.

Al final llegué a la habitación de Temari sin haber logrado calmar mis nervios y verla más hermosa que de costumbre no ayudaba mucho, no tenía idea de dónde había sacado ese vestido pero ¡Por todos los cielos! Le quedaba increíblemente bien, sabía perfectamente bien que debía alargar su belleza pero mi torpeza en estos temas sumando mis nervios hicieron que al final solo le dedicará un breve saludo antes de tomar su mano para dirigirla a casa. Durante el trayecto me dediqué a repasar mentalmente el discurso que había preparado para mi propuesta, estaba consiente que ya lo había hecho millones de veces y ya lo sabía de memoria pero nunca está de más estar bien preparado.

Cuando llegamos a casa le di la indicación a Temari de que entrara primero, la dejé inspeccionar la casa antes de seguir sus pasos pero no espere mucho tiempo ya que me moría de ganas de ver su acción, en un breve movimiento me puse tras ella y pude ver con gusto como una linda sonrisa adornaba su rostro, abrí la boca para decirle algo pero justo en ese momento se giró hacia mi para poder besarme.

\- Aún … aún no, primero quiero hablar un rato contigo – le dije entre un jadeo reuniendo todo el autocontrol que me quedaba para separarla de mi , sabía muy bien que si seguíamos con ese maravilloso beso terminaría por hacerla mía en ese preciso momento y los planes que tenía organizado se irían abajo.

Cuando la situación se había tranquilizado tome su mano y nos dirigimos a la mesa, ella se limitó a elogiar el menú antes de caer en un silencio que no sabía definir si era agradable o incómodo, comencé a pensar que tal vez Temari se sentía incómoda por la situación pues no eran muy común entre nosotros este tipo de detalles, decidí que no tenía sentido esperar más tiempo así que tome una de sus manos para tranquilizarla un poco antes de decirle el pequeño pero significativo discurso que venía ensayando desde hace un buen tiempo.

\- Temari escucha …. Se que lo nuestro no ha si do nada fácil, hemos tenido que luchar con varios inconvenientes para permanecer juntos la distancia y nuestros trabajos son solo un ejemplo de estos pero a pesar de todo sigues a mi lado cuidándome y amándome como nadie, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me has salvado y se que si soy el hombre que soy ahora es parte gracias a ti, recuerdo que en el pasado lo único que anhelaba era una vida tranquila sin preocupaciones pero ahora me doy cuenta que una vida tranquila sin ti no vale la pena, por eso ahora quiero que me concedas el honor….

Y fue justo en ese instante.

El mismo instante en que dirigí mi mirada a mi bolsillo para sacar aquella caja.

Fue ese instante que Temari aprovecho para escapar y encerrarse en el baño, dejándome con un gran desconcierto mientras observaba el anillo en la mano.

¿ Que se supone que haga ahora?

* * *

Perdí la noción del tiempo que permanecía sentada en el inodoro mirando mi hermosa ropa arruinada, supongo que había sido ya bastante por qué cada vez escuchaba los golpes de Shikamaru más fuertes en un vano intento de que le respondiera que estaba ocurriendo, pero a mí en eso momento me tenía totalmente sin cuidado lo que pensara el vago, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo sumamente vergonzoso que era para mi, la Kunochi más cruel de todas, haber acabado en esta situación.

Para empezar, esto no debía estar pasando por el simple hecho de que no estaba en fechas de recibir mi período, es cierto que no era la mujer más regular del mundo pero ¡Por Kami! Se supone que ya había aprendido a interpretar cuando esos días se acercaban, pero esta vez los ignore por completo y todo por andar pensando en el imbécil de Shikamaru y nuestro fortuito encuentro que por obvias razones queda totalmente suspendido.

Un golpe más fuerte en la puerta me hizo regresar al presente y puse a mi mente a trabajar para encontrar una solución, puse ambas manos sobre mi rostro tratando de que mi vergüenza menguara un poco con esta acción, al ver que no funcionaba retiré la manos y fue en ese momento que mi vista fue directo hacia el suelo donde reposaba la ropa que hace apenas unos instantes lucía fabulosa en mi.

No pude evitar que una gran furia invadiera mi ser al contemplar la diminuta tanga de encaje que ahora se encontraba totalmente empapada y es que no podía dejar de pensar que si el vestido se manchó tanto era debido a lo diminuta que era mi ropa interior, tal vez de haberme puesto mi conjunto deportivo la desgracia hubiera sido mucho menor ¡ Pero No! Se me dio por jugar a la niña traviesa y terminé castigada.

Traté de tranquilizarme y buscar una solución para que Shikamaru no se diera cuenta de mi vergüenza pero hasta el momento la única idea más o menos buena era crear un clon cuya ropa no estuviera arruinada para distraer a Shikamaru y yo pudiera escapar de esta escena bochornosa, de más está decir que era una idea tonta, es decir Shikamaru podría ser un vago sin remedio pero no era nada tonto, no tardaría en descubrir mi treta y entonces si estaría metida en un gran lío cuando me exigiera una explicación. Desechando la única idea que había cursado en mi cerebro me di cuenta que no había forma de salir de este baño sin perder mi dignidad y en ese momento mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse ante este razonamiento.

" _Maldita sea ¿ por qué simplemente no me compré el vestido negro? Para empezar ¿ por qué tenía que haberme puesto un condenado vestido? Bien pude haberme vestido con mi ropa de Kunoichi de siempre para esta maldita cena, a todo esto ¿ Porque rayos tenía que ser yo la que viajara hasta Konoha para ver al vago? fue culpa suya que nos distanciáramos tanto tiempo, si el Nara fuera un buen novio yo estaría en este momento en Suna sobrellevando este accidente tranquila en la comodidad de mi baño ¡y no en uno ajeno! Así que declaró a Shikamaru único y total culpable de este incidente"_

\- Temari, por favor perdóname –

Di un salto en el inodoro donde me encontraba sentada al escuchar la voz ronca de Shikamaru y no pude evitar maldecir al sospechar que estos últimos pensamientos los había dicho en voz alta, de otra manera no había ningún motivo para que el vago se estuviera disculpando conmigo.

\- Escucha Tem, lamento mucho si las palabras que te dije hace un momento te incomodaron –

\- ¿Shikamaru? – no pude evitar sentirme mal ante sus palabras y ante el hecho de que aparentemente me había dicho algo importante durante la cena y no le presté la más mínima atención.

\- Sabes lo mucho que te amo y se que tú también me amas a mí aunque no lo digas muy a menudo está bien porque conozco tu carácter y la dificultad que tienes para expresarte, por eso quiero que sepas que si no te sientes lista para esto lo entenderé, lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado de la manera que tú prefieras, así que si te incomode solo olvídalo y perdóname–

Me quedé un breve momento en silencio tratando de asimilar todo lo que Shikamaru acababa de decir y cuando mi cerebro ideo una teoría de lo que ocurría no pude evitar conmoverme y soltar una gran carcajada por la ingenuidad de Shikamaru.

\- ¿ Temari? –

\- Vago idiota ¿Por qué siempre piensas que todo es tu culpa? – le grite a través de la puerta para empezar a tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿ No? –

\- No imbécil, ya te dije miles de veces lo mucho que odio que cargues con la responsabilidad de todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor –

\- Lo que digas problemática – no paso desapercibido el tono de ironía que el utilizó – entonces dime ¿ Que te ocurre? –

\- Shikamaru lo que pasa es que – me detuve antes de decir lo siguiente, es cierto que Shikamaru era mi novio y le tenía total confianza pero aún así no pude evitar sentir una gran vergüenza al confesar lo ocurrido.

\- ¿ Si? –

\- Tuve un " pequeño" accidente – lo dije, y todo se detuvo en ese momento.

\- ¿ Cómo? ¿ acaso te cortaste durante la cena? – Kami ¿ porque justo ahora a Shikamaru le da por ser un idiota? Si tuviera mi abanico en este momento Shikamaru ya habría salido volando de aquí.

\- ¡ No idiota! ¡ tuve un maldito accidente femenino! ¿ captas? –

Y nuevamente reinó el silencio.

Era oficial me sentía una gran estúpida, ¡ Kami! ¿ cómo se supone que lo veré a la cara ahora? Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez el no tenga ningún inconveniente en dejarme dormir está noche en su baño, después de todo si yo misma consideraba la situación desagradable para el debía ser mil veces peor.

\- Tem espera aquí ¿ Oíste? – escucharlo alejarse de la puerta rápidamente me hizo enderéserme en el retrete mientras me preguntaba que planeaba.

Pasaron diez minutos esperando sentada en ese maldito inodoro y ya comenzaba a desesperarme, estaba a un paso de salir corriendo de ese lugar aprovechando que Shikamaru se había largado quien sabe a donde, si corría lo suficientemente rápido sería capaz de llegar al hotel sin que nadie más se enterase de mi vergonzoso conflicto. Mi mano ya se diría hacia el pomo de la puerta cuando lo escuché regresar e inmediatamente retrocedí unos cuantos pasos.

\- Temari tienes que abrirme para que puedas tomar esto – me quedé estática al escuchar su instrucción – vamos, te prometo que no entraré -

\- Esta bien - abrí lentamente la puerta lo suficiente para que pudiera tomar la bolsa que el me ofrecía y al hacerlo volví a encerrarme sin atreverme a verle el rostro.

\- Te esperaré fuera –

Solo cuando lo escuché marcharse nuevamente fue que me atreví a mirar lo que me había traído, odiaba admitirlo pero debo decir que me sentí totalmente aliviada cuando visualice un hermoso kimono negro, un par de bragas limpias que no eran tan sexys como la tanga que arruiné pero si lo suficientemente cómodas para sentirme tranquila y por último unas cuantas toallas sanitarias que me serían de gran utilidad. Sonreí bobamente con ternura al pensar que Shikamaru había buscado todo esto para mí, así que con toda la rapidez que pude me cambié para ir a buscar a mi vago.

* * *

Después de dejar sola a Temari para que se relajara me dirigí hacia la sala para tomar una de las copas abandonadas del comedor, sentir aquel líquido embriagador quemar mi garganta fue lo que necesite para que una sonora carcajada saliera de mis labios. Ahora que había enlazado la cadena de acontecimientos me resultaba gracioso todos los malentendidos que había formulado mi cabeza.

En definitiva, Temari era la mujer más problemática que había conocido.

\- Mendokusai –

\- ¿ dijiste algo? – casi brinco del susto al escuchar a la problemática muy cerca de mi pues no esperaba que saliera tan rápido.

\- Nada importante, ¿ cómo te sientes? –

\- La verdad, bastante avergonzada nunca me había pasado algo así, lamento mucho si te incomode –

La vi bajar la cabeza como una pequeña que acababa de recibir un regaño de su padre mientras jugaba con sus dedos al estilo Hinata, al verla de esta manera no pude evitar atraerla entre mis brazos para tratar de tranquilizarla.

\- Supongo que ser mujer es demasiado problemático – la sentí sonreír sobre mi pecho por lo dicho -

\- Shikamaru, tengo una pequeña duda.-

\- ¿ Hmmm? -

\- ¿ De dónde sacaste todo " eso" que me diste? – no pude evitar que mi rostro se tornará rojo al escuchar la pregunta de Temari, definitivamente esa era una escena que no me gustaba recordar - ¿ y bien? –

\- Mendokusai mujer, solo tuve que visitar la única habitación femenina de la casa – terminé de decir acariciando la parte posterior de mi cabeza esperando que Temari entendiera y no hiciera más preguntas –

\- Es decir ….. la habitación de tu madre – asentí para confirmar, ahora era yo quien tenía la mirada baja - ¿ hurgaste los cajones de tu madre? ¡ maldito pervertido! …. Espera un momento …. ¿ Tengo puesto los calzones de tu madre? –

\- ¿ Quieres dejar de gritarlo? Ya era bastante vergonzoso sin que lo sacarás a la luz –

\- ¿ a ti te parece vergonzoso? ¿ Qué crees que va a pensar tu madre cuando se entere?-

\- Yo le explicare, te aseguro entenderá –

\- ¡ De ninguna manera! Mañana a primera hora te devolveré la ropa limpia para que la regreses a su lugar –

\- No es necesario –

\- No te estoy preguntando Nara –

\- Como digas problemática – la abrase fuertemente dando por terminada la charla, ya estaba empezando acostumbrarme que Temari tuviera la última palabra –

\- Por cierto ¿ Que era lo que me decías durante la cena –

\- Te propuse Matrimonio –

Por segunda vez en la noche se produjo un largo silencio entre nosotros y no pude evitar sentirme nervioso por eso, se que no fue la mejor de las propuesta pero después de todo lo sucedido me encontraba cansado y sin ganas de volver a repetir el molesto discurso de antes. Pero cuando mis esperanzas estaban por morir Temari levantó la cabeza para poder mudarme a los ojos y fue ahí donde pude apreciar la sonrisa más hermosa que había vista en mi vida.

\- Vaya que eres imprudente Nara– me dijo con su típica cara de burla hacia mí.

\- Dime tu respuesta mujer –

\- Supongo que sería muy malagradecida si dijera que no después de usar la lencería de tu madre –

\- Admito que te vez sexy con su ropa –

\- Idiota – me dijo con su rostro totalmente sonrojado. – por cierto ¿ y el anillo? –

\- ¡ Ah cierto! – de un rápido movimiento me inclinc frente a ella mientras sacaba la pequeña caja escondida en el bolsillo de mi pantalón – Temari te resumiré el maravilloso discurso de hace un momento en unas breves palabras: Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, así que ¿ te casarías conmigo? –

\- Si –

Verla derramar algunas lágrimas mientras decía aquel monosílabo me hizo sentir el hombre más afortunado del planeta, con una tortuosa calma deslicé aquel anillo por sus dedos sellando así el compromiso entre nosotros. Atrapé su rostro entre mis manos en cuanto me levanté y me dedique a besarla de la manera más dulce posible, nos sepamos una pequeña distancia y entonces comenzamos a reírnos como idiotas al recordar todo los sucesos de esta noche.

La abracé y sonreí con alivio.

Al parecer el gran amor entren nosotros evitó que nuestros planes se arruinaran, al menos no por completo.

* * *

 _ **Quiero terminar esta loca historia con un agradecimiento**_ _ **a todas las lindas personas que me regalaron un comentario en mi historia anterior:**_ _ **Diana**_ _ **Nara,**_ _ **luluxxy, Lirio-Shikatema, Karinits-san, FannyK03 y Shirae. En serio que ese fic me costó algo de trabajo redactarlo, fue bastante raro ya que tenía muchas ideas pero no buscaba como plasmarlo pero al final resultó bastante bien y me alegra saber que fue de su agrado.**_

 _ **Por lo pronto les agradezco haber leído esta nueva historia y espero con ansias saber que les pareció.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


End file.
